


Little Black Box

by wheninriverdale



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Love, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheninriverdale/pseuds/wheninriverdale
Summary: Betty’s had enough of the Southside Serpents. She wants Jughead to choose: the Serpents or her?





	Little Black Box

**Author's Note:**

> Again - more bughead smut. I really need to get my head out of the gutter. Enjoy!

She’d given him an ultimatum.

Jughead stared at the clock on the wall, unable to drown out the incessant ticking of the seconds as they passed. He clutched his phone in his hands, waiting for her call that he knew would never come. Spread out in front of him was his signature leather jacket and a small, black leather box.

She meant it this time, when she asked him to choose between her and the Serpents. He’d warned her from the beginning that he was different, and that he wasn’t just some project she could mend and mold into her cookie cutter lifestyle. But that was five years ago, back when Betty had been more accepting of his life and the choices he made. It was as though she’d forgotten the promises they’d made to each other.

And now he was forced to make a choice, one that would change his life forever.

Jughead pushed himself away from the table and began to pace the dingy trailer. He held his fist beneath his chin, tapping his lips with his fingers, never taking his eyes off the items on the table. Both were similar in appearance, both black and both leather. But each held a different destiny, a different future for Jughead.

The Serpents were his family. They’d been there for him when the rest of Riverdale, except for Betty, hadn’t. They’d invited him due to the trust his father gained of the criminal glory gang. In the midst of the Serpents he had found friends and brothers. They had his back more the past 5 years than Archie had his whole life. He’d become a part of them.

On the other hand there was Betty Cooper.; the beautiful girl who’d been the star of his wildest dreams for as long as he could remember. He couldn’t recall a single happy memory that didn’t include the golden girl of Riverdale. She’d loved him when he couldn’t find the courage to love himself. But she expected so much of him that he couldn’t bear to provide to her.

Why? Why was she forcing him to make such an impossible decision? Was it going to be love and a white picket fence, or loyalty and leather jacket?

He lifted the worn out beanie from his head and tugged at the dark tousled locks that hid beneath. Finally, he picked up his phone to call her. Jughead needed to hear her velvety voice, even if the words she said were the last words he wanted to hear.

She answered on the second ring. “Hey Jug,” he could hear the soft smile in voice, the sound of hope hanging off her tongue.

“Hi Betty,” he breathed. “Can you come over?” he hated how pathetic and helpless he sounded, practically begging for her to come and see him. To tell him everything would be alright no matter what choice he made.

“Have you thought about… about what I asked last night?”

He put a hand over his eyes and sighed into the receiver. “I’m working on it. I just need to see you right now. Please come over?” There was a long a pause. He could hear her breathing into the phone, reminding him that she was still on the line. “Betty baby, please?”

He wasn’t even there, but he could tell she was chewing on her lip, lost in a fight between her and her heart. “Ok Juggie, I’ll be there soon.”

Jughead breathed a long winded sigh of relief. “I love you Betty.”

“I love you too.” And the line clicked dead.

He shuffled around the trailer, cleaning the items off the table and tidying up the mess that transpired from him spending the day locked inside like a hermit.

Jughead prepared for Betty’s arrival, illuminating her favorite strawberries and cream flavored candles. Just the aroma reminded of him of the girl he’d loved for so long. He needed her there with him like he needed the oxygen in his lungs.

Before long she was there at his doorstep. Betty didn’t even have to knock. Jughead had been waiting by the door.

As soon as he saw her he enveloped her in a hug that could move mountains. Everything he’d been feeling that day, the emotional roller coaster he had ridden; was pushed to the back of his mind. He inhaled her, gently caressing her face and kissing her deeply. Betty’s fingers found their way into his hair, clutching onto him as if he were dust, slipping through her fingertips.

They stumbled their way over to the couch. “Thank you for coming over.” He breathed against her skin, kissing every inch of her; her forehead, her rosy cheeks, the tip of her nose and the dip in her chin. Anywhere he could reach he kissed, adoring Betty and her entirety.

Betty pulled away slowly, lifting her hand to Jughead’s face, grazing her fingers along the line of his jaw. He immersed himself her hazy blue gaze, getting lost in her eyes. They say if you fall in love with someone for their looks, be sure to fall in love with their eyes, because the eyes never change. And Jughead could stare into Betty’s forever.

“Is this helping you?” Betty wondered, cupping the bulge below Jughead’s waistband. “You can’t do this with your Serpent buddies, now can you?” She lifted her chin, bringing her lips to his ear and nibbling softly. “Choose me Juggie. Love me.” She was begging him, massaging him through his jeans.

A low grumble sounded from the back Jughead’s throat, helpless when faced with her touch. He reached down and lifted her shirt up and off her slim body. She was wearing a very thin, lacy bra, leaving absolutely nothing to his imagination, even if he knew every part of her body like the words to his favorite song.

He was quick to remove the rest of their clothing, hovering over Betty, breathless. Jughead traced her collar bone with his lips, probing his fingers in and around Betty’s most intimate of places. She had her hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, tugging and twisting the sensitive skin, just the way he liked it.

With tangled limbs Jughead slipped inside Betty. Gradually they fell into a steady rhythm, meeting each other one thrust at a time. His lips found her breast, lazily swirling his tongue around her tender nipple, massaging the other between his forefinger and thumb.

Betty bucked more roughly against him. “Fuck, Juggie.” She let out a throaty moan, giving every bit of herself to him. Jughead trailed soft, surrendering kisses along her delicate skin and tangled his fingers in her hair.

This is what he would miss the most; being 100% real and uncensored with another human being. They accepted each other’s faults and loved one another despite their personal issues. In the 20 years he’d been alive, Jughead had never connected with someone the way he connected with Betty. He wasn’t sure he was ready to give that up now, or ever.

Betty dragged her nails down his chest, awaking him from thoughts and wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. “I love you Betty.” He breathed, tasting the sweat on her skin as he kissed her forehead.

“I love you more,” Betty moaned. “Touch me.” She gripped his wrist and kissed his fingers before forcing his hand down in the space between them. “Yes, just like that.” She encouraged him, rocking her hips into his touch, the speed of her breath heightening.

Too soon it was all over. Jughead slumped against her, giving his heart a chance to slow as he held her, kissing her lips sweetly.

Betty’s eyes were closed, laying there in an angelic state of bliss. Slowly, Jughead rolled himself off her. He pulled back on his boxers and left her there, coming down from her high. He’d made up his mind.

Jughead grabbed his jacket from the kitchen and slipped it on over his shoulders. Quietly, he tiptoed over to Betty, tapping her softly on her shoulder.

“Betty, baby,” he whispered in her ear. “Sit up.”

In her current state of mind, Betty didn’t realize the positions they were in, didn’t notice the way he’d bent down on a single knee. When she saw the dreaded jacket draped over him she started to cry. “No, no no no no no.” she mouthed, assuming he’d chosen the Southside Serpents.

Jughead grabbed her hands in his and kissed each of her knuckles tenderly. “It’s not what you think. I’ve made my decision.” He gulped, taking a deep breath. He reached down and pulled the black box from his pocket. “I choose you.”

He kissed both her knees, handing her the leather box, watching her eyes light up as she opened it.

“Yes.” She barely spoke, the words caught somewhere deep inside her. “Are you sure?”

Jughead nodded. “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life. Marry me, Betty Cooper.”


End file.
